Fur to die for
by Miss Megz
Summary: Sesshoumaru is attacked and he sends Rin off to safety while he fights but he disappears and when Rin and Jaken find him he is injured. Rin runs out for help and finds the inugroup. Will they help or will the feud between the brothers be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but I wish I did Sess!

Sesshoumaru snarled menacingly at the people that surrounded him and Rin who clutched his pant leg tightly. The people were human but not ordinary humans, these were poachers of sorts. They killed demons and skinned them for their fur or other various skins only demons had. The most valuable of all the demon skin was the fur of the dog demon. The value of dog demon fur sky rocketed when the dog demon population went from hundreds of thousands to just a handful that stayed in the western Province and the Northern Province. Two areas heavily guarded by demons to protect their population and to protect the well populated centers of the provinces from invasion.

So, of course, poachers had a hell of a time finding dog demon fur until they saw Sesshoumaru but knew he was a powerful one and could not be brought down the way others had in the past. The poachers knew he was a survivor of what killed off most of the dog demons. Only with careful planning they had managed to corner Sesshoumaru in order to try and get him to transform into his true form; for the only way to get the best of the demon's skin was in their true form but that only made them even more formidable. The poachers were prepared for that though.

Smoke bombs were thrown at Sesshoumaru because they attacked his sense of smell. So that forced him to be distracted as the poachers used various methods to get him to transform. Rin screeched and Sesshoumaru knew Rin was in danger. He called out and the two headed dragon AuOun appeared. Sesshoumaru put Rin on AuOun and the dragon flew off. Rin called for her lord who still fought against the poachers. She cried out to Sesshoumaru who didn't look up at her as the dragon carried to her safety.

Hours later and Sesshoumaru was still not found by Jaken and Rin who had not stopped searching for him since the battle fell quiet and the wilds of Japan were once more silent. It was only when they stopped for Rin to get a drink when they saw red in the water. Rin and Jaken quickly looked at the source of the red in the water. Jaken gasped and Rin broke into tears for they saw their lord terribly injured and unconscious.

Sesshoumaru wasn't actually in the water but had collapsed near it and the blood from his multiple injuries had flowed into the river. Rin and Jaken ran over as fast as they could at their lord to try and rouse him. On a closer look they could see Sesshoumaru had some bald spots on his tail from where the poachers had managed to get some of his fur. Rin shook her lord as best as she could to try and wake him up but there was no response from him. His face looked serene much like the faces of the dead but the small ripples in the puddle of blood told them he was still alive because he was still breathing. Jaken looked worriedly at Sesshoumaru, he didn't know how to heal wounds and him and Rin wouldn't be able to move him.

He took a deep breath and looked at Rin, "you need to go find help. We can't move Lord Sesshoumaru," he managed to hide the worry in his voice as he watched Rin run off in search of someone who would help her battered master.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted out at Inuyasha because of something he did that pissed Kagome off. So of course Inuyasha was eating dirt while the rest of the inugroup looked on at the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground. Shippo shook his head and licked at the lollipop Kagome brought back for him. Miroku took a feel of Sango's ass and of course got a hit on the head.

Rin heard the shouting and her heart filled with hope as she ran over to the source. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was; she was ready to run away but was spotted by Kagome.

"You're the little girl who follows Sesshoumaru around aren't you?" she asked. Rin reluctantly nodded. Inuyasha stood up at the mention of Sesshoumaru. He looked at Rin with suspicion.

"What the hell are you doing you here?!" He demanded of the little girl who immediately burst into tears. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, she knew something was wrong for the little girl to come to them.

"What's wrong?" Kagome gently asked as she walked over to Rin.

Rin trembled with her tears and then blurted it all out, "Lord Sesshoumaru was attacked by people who were trying to get me but he sent me away to where it was safe. Master Jaken and I looked so long! He's badly hurt!" more tears fell as her lower lip trembled as she tried to hard to keep her wails inside of her. Kagome and the others fell silent. Sesshoumaru was injured and Rin came to them begging for help.

It was of course Inuyasha who broke the silence, "no way! We're not helping that bastard!" Rin's heart fell and her wails broke out and she cried and looked at them

"Please! You have to help," she begged them. Kagome looked at her and laid a hand on her.

"I will help you Rin," she looked sincerely in Rin's eyes.

Rin's eyes brightened, "you will?!" she looked at Kagome with so much hope. Kagome nodded.

Sango and Miroku stood up, "we will too." Inuyasha looked at them with disbelief. He wanted to say something but they were already leaving. Inuyasha swore under his breath and followed.

What met them was something terribly heart wrenching, the sight of Sesshoumaru lying there in his own blood with so many deep wounds that couldn't heal. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked over to move Sesshoumaru away from the water. Jaken stood there gaping at who was here helping but he didn't dare complain he needed his lord to be well so he didn't dare say a word. Inuyasha looked at his half brother with hidden concern. He didn't dare say a word or show his concern. _Sesshoumaru,_ Inuyasha thought, _for the first time I am worried about your life. _Inuyasha leapt into a tree and watched as his brother had death's hand on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------

You like? I am so sorry I haven't given my loyal readers anything!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if anyone touches this idea, I WILL HAVE THEIR GUTS FOR BREAKFAST!

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all looked at the injured demon that had only been moved away from the river's bank. That's as far as they could get him without his injuries getting worse and them dying from exhaustion. Shippo was trying to keep Rin distracted from all the blood her lord was spilling as he was being moved. Jaken tried to help but was repulsed by these humans touching him. Not a word of it did he breathe of his hatred to those who were trying to save Lord Sesshoumaru's fading life.

It had been hours but he had been moved to flat ground that would not spill out from underneath his battered body. The entire group was covered in his blood from the move but he was away from the river and hidden in the wilds of Japan. He couldn't have been brought to a village because the villagers would attack him while there was no one to protect him in his injured form. Rin stayed by his side now as Kagome and Sango both used their knowledge of healing to treat the wounds and try to keep his fever down.

"This is no doubt the work of poachers," Sango sighed as she dabbed his forehead with a cool cloth, "they often poison their targets so that when they attack, it is easier to kill them."

"Poachers?" Rin looked at Sango funny.

"People that hunt demons for the value of their fur," Sango answered in disgust.

"That's terrible!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "he may be Sesshoumaru, but not even he deserves to have his skin cut off."

"While he is still alive," Sango commented. Inuyasha was also disgusted but was starting to see his brother in a new light that he wasn't sure he liked. _Maybe that bastard isn't as bad as I thought. It seems that humans really gave him a reason to hate them_ he thought but did not leave his tree. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha but said nothing before he walked to see if he could distract Rin somehow from the sorrow that was before her. He didn't really expect the feared demon lord to live, Tensaiga or no Tensaiga. No one really expected him to live through the night.

To everyone's, except Rin, surprise, he pulled through the night but he hadn't woken up yet. Rin didn't leave his side for a moment and shocked everyone when she cried out, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" joyously. The entire inugroup looked to see the dog demon open his eyes and looked around. Jaken ran over and was silent as his lord slowly got his bearings down in his mist filled mind. Kagome walked over to him.

"Sesshoumaru, you are in a field, Rin came and got us to treat you," she spoke slowly knowing that if she spoke too fast, the words would slip by him and her message lost to him. He tried to speak but only a harsh sound came out. Inuyasha made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter before Kagome sat him into the clay level of the dirt. Sesshoumaru looked with weak eyes on Inuyasha in his little hole.

Shippo snorted, "Serves you right Inuyasha." Rin covered her mouth and giggled at Inuyasha. The dog lord looked on at all of this and mentally sighed. _This will be one long recovery_.

Sorry this took so long! I lost my inspiration but as you can see, I'm getting it back!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sigh I wish I did Sessy!

Several days passed in agonizing sluggishness for the two brothers. Sesshoumaru was getting stronger with each passing day but Inuyasha still wasn't allowed anywhere near him because his elder brother was still not strong enough to fight back.

_Feh; it's not like I'll kill the bastard. Father's sword makes it so I can't but I'd still like to make him bleed_, Inuyasha thought as he glared at the dog demon from a tree. He didn't seem to realize that Sesshoumaru hated this just as much if not more but there was always something going on that kept his mind off his injuries. If Miroku wasn't groping Sango than it was Kagome sitting Inuyasha (his personal favorite) for a reason he did not know of. Little Shippo he was growing to have some respect for (something unusual for him) but it did not surprise him much. The fox demon showed great courage and great promise of becoming a grand leader someday.

_He will need proper training,_ the dog lord thought as he watched his young ward and Shippo play, _but for now it will have to wait._ Already in his mind he was planning how he could train Shippo without scaring him into a blubbering mess. After all, he is a scary guy. Memories of women and children crying because he was near suddenly resurfaced without his permission and he shut his eyes to force them away. Children. Something he always had trouble with. He couldn't stand the sound of children crying or bear to see them suffer. The little otter was almost more than he could bear. To distract himself from such darker thoughts he watched Sango beat the stuffing out of the monk because his "possessed" hand rubbed her again. He let out a small sound similar to a chuckle but it went unnoticed. Stories of the lecherous monk had reached the Western Province and it was always amusing to listen to the stories of women who were asked to bear his child and some of those women were in fact demons in disguise; some from his own kingdom that played a cruel and private joke on Miroku. _Pathetic creatures those. Women who would do such a thing to men,_ he thought but remembered the women who would adore bearing his children because nothing would give them more power than to bear a child whose father was a lord. _Not that I'm interested,_ he mentally sighed. Kairi (see Bleeding of the Past__to find out who Kairi is) he was still hooked on and even though she was buried under nearly three centuries, she still had such a grip on his heart. It was different though than the grip Kikyo has on Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha is infatuated with the undead priestess making it impossible for him to move on while his dead love merely makes it difficult to move on but he has. _It hurt but I did move on_. _Kairi I did as I promised. _No one could know of his secret though; that terrible secret that could be used against him. Naraku, he knew, would use that secret to absorb him….or at least try to.

Rin squealed her delight in watching Shippo changed forms for her. Jaken shook his head in annoyance because he was once more a babysitter but now had two rambunctious children to look after instead of one. Still, he did as he was ordered to. _Lord Sesshoumaru may be injured but that hardly makes him harmless,_ Jaken mentally sighed as he watched the two children, _this will be one long recovery._


End file.
